Goodbye,Gummy
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Gummy has been in a terrible accident and Pinkie hasn't been the same. It's up to her sister, Maud to try to make her happy again. For a boring pony like Maud, this isn't as easy as it sounds.


Pinkie Pie went back to her rock farm to visit her sister, Maud Pie. She lived in a enormous rock that she hollowed out on the inside. Gummy had his jaws latched to her curly pink mane. He had a hard time holding on because Pinkie Pie was jumping around too much.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie shrieked bouncing up and down like a kangaroo. Her mane fell over her smiling face. Pinkie Pie knocked on the front door. Maud Pie drug her hooves as she slowly answered the door.

"Oh, you're here." Maud Pie said unenthusiastically. Pinkie Pie sprung on top of her and gave her a hug. Maud Pie's body got as stiff as a rock.

"I am so super-duper happy to see you! We're going to have so much fun. I brought games and balloons. I also brought a bunch of tasty snacks from The Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Come in," Maud Pie said in a monotone voice. Pinkie Pie looked into her expressionless eyes and grinned. Pinkie Pie and Gummy went inside her house. Pinkie Pie dumped a mountain of colorful rock candy out of her saddlebag.

"Wanna hear a joke? A pony walked into a bar and the bartender said, 'Why the long face'." Pinkie Pie giggled. Maud didn't seem to be amused. "Do you know any good jokes?" Pinkie asked.

"Why didn't the rock cross the road? Because rocks can't move." Maud said. Pinkie Pie slapped her knee and laughed.

Maud Pie opened the drawer to her dresser and took the strings out for the necklaces. Pinkie took a bite out of one of the pieces of rock candy. "I made sure make them really sweet this time. I like to add a little extra sugar. You should try some of this. It's really yummy!" Pinkie said with her mouth full. Maud ate a tiny piece and continued making her necklace. Pinkie fed a piece of rock candy to Gummy. "You should give a piece of rock candy to boulder. I bet that would make him really happy!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Boulder is a rock. Rock candy is made from rocks. If boulder ate rock candy, that would be cannibalism," Maud Pie said dryly as she moved Boulder around in her pocket.

"I forgot about that. Oopsie!" Pinkie Pie said patting Gummy on the head. Gummy swallowed the rock candy whole because he had no teeth. Gummy makes a strange noise. "Aw, Gummy's trying to talk," Pinkie Pie said sounding like she was talking to a baby. Pinkie Pie continued on working on the necklace she was making for Maud. Pinkie Pie took a piece of rock candy out of the pile. She thought it was a pretty color so she put it on the necklace. Gummy coughed. "Bless you, Gummy!" Pinkie Pie said in a peppy voice. She was unaware of the fact that her reptile friend was slowly choking to death right next to her. Gummy gagged one last time before falling over.

"I'm done with your necklace." Maud said putting the necklace around Pinkie's neck. Pinkie put's the necklace she was working on around Maud's neck trying not to get her dull colored mane tangled up in it. Pinkie Pie ate all of the candy on her necklace.

"I'm going to make one for Gummy." Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie Pie looked down at Gummy's lifeless body. "Look at him. He's sleeping like a little foal." Pinkie Pie said. Maud looked down at the dead alligator and then back up at her peppy sister.

"Oh, no." Maud said emotionlessly. She nudged Gummy. He didn't move. "Uh, Pinkie… I don't think he's sleeping." Maud said having trouble expressing her sympathy to her younger sister.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked picking Gummy up off the floor.

"Gummy is dead." Maud said.

"Dead! He can't be. He was just fine a while ago. Gummy! Wake up! Wake up!" Pinkie Pie said franticly shaking her pet. The piece of Rock Candy fell out of Gummy's mouth and rolled on the floor. "Gummy! NO!" Pinkie Pie sobbed. She sat on the floor cradling Gummy. Her mane began to turn straight and lose its color.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." Maud said flatly.

"I killed Gummy! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have gave him that candy. I just wanted him to be happy." Pinkie Pie said whipping away tears with her hoof.

"Don't cry." Maud said putting her hoof on her shoulder. Maud was never good at cheering ponies up. She seemed to always make things worse.

"I'm so sorry, Gummy. I should have taken better care of you. You were such a good pet. I'm gonna miss you so much." Pinkie cried stroking his bumpy scales.

Hours passed. Pinkie Pie sat alone out in the fields on a big rock. She hasn't moved in quite a long time. Maud started digging a hole to bury Gummy in. She hated seeing Pinkie Pie upset. It made her feel helpless because she could do nothing to make her feel better. Her friends were always able to make her happy. Why couldn't she? How could she show Pinkie Pie that she cared? After she finished burying Gummy, Maud took her favorite rock out of the garden and sculpted it into a grave. She then decorated it with rock candy jewelry. Maud tapped Pinkie's shoulder with her hoof. "I made something for Gummy." Maud said pointing at the grave.

"Thanks. I'm sure Gummy would love it." Pinkie Pie sighed staring at the ground. She wiped her red puffy eyes with her hoof and sniffled. Pinkie Pie didn't want to be reminded about Gummy's death. What she really needed was something to keep her mind off of it. Pinkie didn't speak a single word for the rest of the night. Maud was getting really concerned. She didn't want Pinkie Pie to end up like her. Then Maud decided that maybe she should get Pinkie Pie a new pet to keep her company. Pinkie Pie was still outside mourning over her toothless friend. Maud snuck out of the rock farm, bought a train ticket, and went to Ponyville. She stopped at Fluttershy's cottage to go look at all the animals. None of them seemed to be particularly interesting to Maud, but she did see a unique igneous rock outside the cottage.

"Um… Hello, Maud Pie. Is there anything I can help you with?" Fluttershy asks in her soft voice. The presence of the dreary mare made Fluttershy uncomfortable.

"I'm looking for a pet." Maud said.

"What kind of furry friends do you like?" Fluttershy asked gently putting her wings down at her sides.

"I'm looking for a pet for Pinkie. Do you have anything she would like? Maybe a flamingo or something." Maud said.

"I'll take a look. Why are you looking for a pet, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asks lowering her head.

"Gummy died." Maud said.

"Oh, no. The poor little guy. When did this happen?" Fluttershy asked sympathetically.

"Last night," Maud replied.

"Maybe you should give her a little time. She probably wouldn't want to replace Gummy. Haven't you ever lost a pet?" Fluttershy asked.

"I had a rock. I named it Rocky. It fell out of my pocket. So I went to the garden and put another rock in my pocket. I named it Boulder." Maud said.

"How did Gummy die? He didn't suffer, did he?" Fluttershy said worrying about Pinkie Pie.

"He choked on a piece of rock candy," Maud said.

"I never give my animals candy. It's not good for them," Fluttershy said stroking Angel.

"Is there anything I could do to make Pinkie feel better?" Maud asked.

"Pinkie Pie loves parties, but we wouldn't want to look like we're throwing a party to celebrate Gummy passing away. Maybe we can throw her a welcome back to Ponyville party." Fluttershy suggested.

"Good idea. Would you like to make balloon animals?" Maud asked.

"I would love to. I should be done in a few hours, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said quietly.

"That's fine. I have more party planning to do," Maud said trotting away. Her next stop was at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was outside working in the orchards, as usual.

"Howdy, Maud. Somethin' troublin' ya, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked kicking the trunk of an apple tree.

"Gummy choked on rock candy and died. Pinkie Pie is feeling kind of down. I was planning something special for her and I was wondering if you would like to come. Maybe you can even make some cider and apple fritters. She seems to like that." Maud said.

"Anything to make Pinkie happy," Applejack responded. "Ah'll have those snacks done faster than you can say "rock your socks off"." Applejack added.

"Thank you. I'm going to go invite the others." Maud said.

"No problem. See yall later." Applejack said as she carried away a basket of apples.

Maud Pie went to the boutique to see Rarity next. She was working on a new dress design before Maude knocked on the door.

"Hello, darling." Rarity said levitating her thread and needle back on her desk.

"Hello, Rarity. I need your help. Gummy died and Pinkie Pie is a mess. We're planning a welcome back to Ponyville party and I was hoping you would come and help decorate." Maud said.

"Why of course I will. Let's see if I have any old dirty washcloths lying around." Rarity said.

"Well actually I was thinking about bright and colorful decorations." Maud said.

"I'll make sure everything will look absolutely lavishing." Rarity said.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash around?" Maud said looking around at the stylish dresses in the room.

"I think she was at the library with Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said.

"Alright, bye." Maud said leaving the boutique.

Rainbow Dash was helping Twilight find a world record book when Maud Pie came in.

"What are you here for? Are you here to read books about rocks?" Rainbow Dash asked landing on her hooves.

"Rainbow Dash, mind your manners." Twilight scolded closing the book she was reading.

"I'm not here to talk about rocks." Maud said. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Who are you and what have you done to Maud?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm here because Gummy is dead and I can't make Pinkie Pie happy. I was planning a welcome home party at The Sugar Cube Corner. I was hoping that Twilight would organize the party with a schedule. I wanted you to think of some games for everypony to play." Maud said.

"Games! I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash said soaring out of the room at the blink of an eye. The air underneath her wings makes Twilight's documents blow off of her desk.

"I'll make sure everything runs smoothly." Twilight said cleaning up Rainbow Dash's mess..

"Thank you. I'll start making the cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner." Maud said. When she went to sugar cube corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake agreed to let her bake cupcakes for Pinkie.

"Do you think these will be enough for the party?" Maud asked putting frosting on the third batch of cupcakes.

"Did somepony say party?" A yellow stallion with a rubber chicken chimed in bursting through the back door. Mrs. Cake was so confused and startled that she squirted frosting all over the counter.

"Who are you?" Maud asked seeming unphazed by the situation.

"I'm Cheese Sandwich. My cheesy senses were tingling very faintly. Who's party is this anyway?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"It's for Pinkie." Maud said.

"Don't you think you should put a little more pizazz into this party? What you really need is some music and a colorful piñata full of candy." Cheese Sandwich said while dancing around the kitchen.

"I guess that would work." Maud said with her typical Kristin Stewart facial expression.

"What's the most fun activities you can think of?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"Collecting rocks." Maud said.

"A little more fun than that." Cheese said.

"Throwing rocks in the water to try to make the biggest splash." Maud said.

"I'm sorry. This isn't working. Bring Pinkie Pie here and I'll take care of the rest. Boneless 2 and I are going to make this party such a doozie."Cheese Sandwich said.

"That would probably be for the best." Maud said.

"Maybe I'll play some rock music for the party. I don't have any rock songs that are actually about rocks." Cheese added.

"I don't really like music. This party is for Pinkie. It's not important what I like." Maud said.

Maud Pie went back to the rock farm to go find Pinkie. She was still isolating herself in the middle of a field of rocks. She was writing 'I am a best friend killer' into the dirt with a pointy rock over and over again.

"Pinkie, I think it's about time you went home." Maud said giving Pinkie Pie her saddlebag.

"Alright. Just let me say goodbye to Gummy." Pinkie Pie said despondently walking over to Gummy's grave.

"Thank you so much for going to all of my parties and always making me smile even when I was feeling down. I wish I could have been a better owner because that was what you really deserved. I hope you can forgive me for being so careless. I would do anything to have you back. I miss it when you used to swim around in the bathtub all the time. You were the best pet anypony could ask for. I got to go now. I just wanted you to know that I'll never forget you, and that's a Pinkie Promise. Goodbye, Gummy." Pinkie sniffled.

"Are you ready to go?" Maud asked.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said. "I just don't want my friends to see me like this." Pinkie Pie said. On the train ride to Ponyville neither of them spoke. When they got off the train stations Pinkie's ears perked up.

"Do you hear music?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know." Maud said struggling to keep up.

"Sounds kind of like an accordion." Pinkie Pie said.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Maud said.

"Ooh. I can smell the cupcakes already." Pinkie Pie said opening the door.

"Supprise!" Cheese Sandwich shouted firing a party cannon full of confetti into the air.

"Welcome back to Ponyville!" Mr. Cake said. Pinkie Pie's color began to restore. Her bouncy curls were back in her mane and tail.

"Oh my Celestia!" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"We're really really sorry about… Well you know." Fluttershy stuttered.

"I'm still a little sad, but I still need to get back up on my hooves and move on." Pinkie Pie said.

"It won't be easy, but your friends be here for you. Try not to worry about it. Everypony makes mistakes." Twilight said.

"Have a cup of cider, Pinkie! It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said pouring Pinkie a cup of cider. Pinkie chugged it down.

"Mmm." Pinkie Pie said licking her lips.

"I hope you like these new party hats I made for you." Rarity said.

"Like them? I LOVE them." Pinkie said putting on a hat.

"Yall wanna play bobbin' for apples?" Applejack asked sticking her head in a barrel of water.

"You're on." Rainbow Dash said feeling up to the challenge.

"You're all going to get wet." Rarity nagged.

"Lighten up, Rarity. It's a party." Spike said.

"You really know how to throw a party, Cheese Sandwich." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thank you, Pinkie. I can't take all the credit though. This party was all Maud's idea." Cheese Sandwich said pointing to Maud standing in the corner looking at a pebble.

"You threw this party?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. Pinkie, I just wanted you to know that even if I don't express my feelings doesn't mean I don't understand what you're going through." Maud said.

"You're the best big sister ever!" Pinkie Pie said giving her a hug. Cheese cleared his throat to get Pinkie's attention.

"Would you like to do the rubber chicken dance?" He asked.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie said hesitating to let go of Maud.

"Go and have fun." Maud said letting Cheese lead her to the dance floor.

"Thank you so much for helping with the party." Fluttershy said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Twilight said.

"Pinkie Pie would have known something was up if she saw the looks on our faces." Spike said.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"What? Having a good poker face was a compliment." Spike said.

"It's okay. I know what you meant." Maud Pie said. "These parties are actually not so bad. I wish we had parties like these up at the rock farm. I should come visit Pinkie more often." Maud said.

"I'm so glad Pinkie is back to normal." Fluttershy said.

"Well, as normal as Pinkie can be." Maud said.

"How bout we play a game of camouflage?" Applejack suggested. Everypony crawled franticly on the ground in search of boulder.

"Is this him?" Rarity asked.

"No, that's a sedimentary rock. Boulder is an igneous rock." Maud said shaking her head.

"It's not in your pocket again is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not this time." Maud said.

"I don't see him." Pinkie Pie said.

"Me neither." Cheese Sandwich said.

"Where could he be?" Fluttershy asked peeking under the table cloth.

"We give up. Where is he?" Twilight asked.

"He's under my party hat." Maud Pie said.

"Are you kidding?" Spike shouted throwing himself on the ground. Maud smiled because she managed to trick everypony again. Although this was Pinkie's first party without Gummy she still was happy to be with her friends again.


End file.
